


Brokenhearted

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Mixed feelings, confused, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a shy girl, who has feelings for Dean. But what happens when you finally say the words out loud?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokenhearted

Today marked the third year you've been hunting with the Winchesters. You've been hunting for 10 years, but once you saved the Winchesters from a ghoul, they asked you to hunt with them. You usually loved being with the brothers,  Sam was amazingly nice to you, and Dean had taught you a bunch of new tricks. However, the past year has been depressing,  watching as the man you had a crush on throw himself at anything pretty with boobs.

It wasn't Dean's fault. The poor man didn't even know you felt that way for him. You were shy, which was very unusual for hunters, which is why it was easier to hunt with Sam and Dean.  They did most of the talking, and you helped with the ganking. It was great, not having to put yourself out there and deal with strangers. Being shy had never bugged you much, but now it was seriously getting in your way.

"Hey Y/ N, Sam and I are heading to the bar, you want to go and be our designated driver? I'll even let you drive Baby!"

You could never say no to Dean, no matter what he asked. He would turn those amazing green eyes on you, and you would melt. Then when he talked, with his deep, whiskey smooth voice, you ...

"Y/ N? You okay? " 

Realizing you were daydreaming,  you blush.  "Sure I'll be your DD,  give me a minute to get ready.

You quickly brush your hair, throwing on a nicer pair of jeans and, a new (favorite color) blouse. Heading up to the main room of the bunker,  you see Sam and Dean waiting for you.

"All right, let's go," Dean said, pulling you to the Impala.

Within half an hour you pulled up in front of the bar. Following them inside, you look around. It wasn't too busy, a couple of tables were full,  but the bar was mostly empty. Following Sam and Dean to an empty table, you quickly order a beer from the waitress. Of course, Dean starts flirting with her,  making you uncomfortable. He soon follows her to the bar, leaving you alone with Sam.

"Hey Y/N, you sure you're okay? You seem really quiet today." 

"Yeah just tired." You replied.  Sam didn't know about your feelings for Dean, and you wanted it to stay that way, not wanting to see the pity for you in Sam's eyes.

You turn to see Dean still at the bar, with the waitress standing in front of him. She was leaning over the bar, giving Dean an eyeful. He smiled then walked back over to the table.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head out. You take the Impala,  I'll find a way home later." Dean says, a satisfied smirk on his face. Of course he got the girl, he always got the girl. 

The waitress returned, with a jacket slung over her shoulder. "Ready honey?" She purred, running her hand down Dean's arm, it made you sick.

Dean smiled at you and Sam, before following her out of the bar. Sam just shook his head, and you decided it was now the perfect time to get drunk. Good thing Sam never drinks much, you thought to yourself, because tonight you were going to get plastered. 

"Hey Sam, I'm heading to the bar, will you be okay to drive us home?." You ask him, getting a surprised look in return.

"Sure Y/N, but what's up? Anything you want to talk about. You know I'm here for you."

You quickly shake your head, and stalk off, finding a bar stool, and sliding on it.

"What will it be, pretty lady?" The bartender asked you. He was cute,  with dark brown short hair, and the prettiest pair of blue eyes.

"Whiskey,  and keep the shots coming," You tell him.

He complies, handing you a couple of shots,  before leaving to help another customer. By the time he returns, both shot glasses are turned upside down. He pours you two more, and then stands there, giving you a lopsided smile.

"What sort of problem is bad enough that it causes a gorgeous girl like you to drown her sorrows? You can talk to me. By the way I'm Todd."

Feeling braver because of the liquid fire running down your throat, you find yourself telling him a little bit of your problems. He was nice, just letting you talk, while he stood there listening. 

"Well, from what I can see, you need to get out of your comfort zone, tell this guy how you feel. "

You thanked the bar tender for his thoughts, and spent the next hour drinking, by yourself. Finally, Sam came and tapped you on your shoulder. 

"Let's go home, Y/ N."

You slide off the bar stool, almost falling in the process, so Sam wraps his arm around you, and you slowly make your way to the Impala. Sam helps you inside, before climbing into the drivers seat. He points the Impala towards home, and you lean your head bavk, closing your eyes.

"Why don't you tell him?" Sam says, surprising you.

"Tell who what?" You ask, trying to play innocent. 

Sam glances quick torwards you before looking back at the road. In the darkness you could have sworn you had seen sadness in Sams eyes.

"It's pretty obvious you have a thing for Dean. Then again, who doesn't? All I'm saying is Dean is pretty oblivious, and you will have to make him see you." Sam said.

You pondered that for a moment. Sam sounded resigned to the fact you liked his brother, maybe he was afraid it would mess up the hunting aspect of your relationship. 

"Thanks for that Sam. And don't worry, no matter what happens, it won't mess with our relationship. Don't worry, you'll always be my best friend."

Sam mutters something under his breath.

You lean closer trying to understand. "What?"

Sam pulls the Impala into the garage. "Nothing Y/N, go to bed."

Wondering how you had upset Sam, you head to your room, shutting the door and leaning against it. Your buzz had started to wear off, and a headache was forming. Quickly changing into shorts and a tank top, you walk into the kitchen for aspirin and a glass of water. The front door opens as you pass through the library, and Dean stumbles in.

"Dean! Are you okay?" You ask, moving closer to him. He smelled like whiskey, and there was lipstick on his shirt, and a hickey trying to hide on his neck.

"I'm awesome. Why are you up?" He ponders out loud as he pours himself another glass of whiskey.

Knowing now might be your best chance, you gather your courage. "Dean I have something to say. I have feelings for you. " You tell him, waiting for his reaction, never imagining laughter. 

"That's a good one Y/ N." He says, wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes. 

You felt tears forming in yours, tears of heart break. Dean notices, and stops laughing. "You were telling the truth. Oh shit, honey, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way for you. I love you like a sister." Dean tells you,

Tears start streaming down your face, and you turn to run out of the room but Dean grabs your arm. "It's pretty ironic. You think you have feelings for me, when you should have feelings for my brother. He's the one who loves you."

You face Dean again. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Dean hands you his glass of whiskey, and you down it fast, enjoying the heat as it spread. 

"I thought you knew. Sammy has always had feelings for you, he's just too chicken to say anything."

Drying your eyes, you hug Dean. "I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us."

Dean laughs and hugs you back. "Y/N, it's us. Things will always be awkward. But I think you should go talk to Sam. I bet his heart is hurting pretty bad right now. And I'm done with all these chick flick moments anyways. Go!" 

You slowly walk torwards Sam's room, trying to understand what was going on. Maybe your feelings for Dean weren't as strong as you had thought. Otherwise wouldn't you be hurting more? Sam had always been there for you, a shoulder to cry on, a helping hand. Sam's hazel eyes smilingly down at you as you were your clumsy self, making sure you didn't hurt yourself.

You knock on his door. "Not know Dean." Sam yelled.

"It's not Dean, it's me." You quietly reply. Within seconds the door is open, and Sam is standing in front of you. You take in his disheveled appearance, and knew he was hurting. His hair was sticking out everywhere, his shirt was half way unbuttoned, and he had an empty glass in his hand.

He stared into your eyes. "Did you tell him?"

"Yes." You whisper.

Sam flinches, then turns around to hide it. 

You follow him inside his room, shutting the door and surprising him.

"We talked, realized that maybe my feelings weren't true. But Sam, he told me about your feelings."

"Damn Dean, can never keep his mouth shut." Sam muttered.

You take a step closer, "Sam I wish I had known. I never meant to hurt you. You mean so much to me, and I would..." You stop talking, afraid to say the words.

Sam faces you, hope shimmering in his beautiful eyes. "You what?" He prompts.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe, you and I, could umm.."

Understanding dawned on Sam's face, and before you knew it, Sam's hands were in your hair, and his mouth was on yours.

Moments of bliss passed, before he pulled away.

"Sam, can we take this slow? I don't want you to think I'm using you to forget your brother." You ask.

He hugs you to him, laying his chin on the top of your head. "Y/N, I've been waiting forever for you, we can take it as slow as you need to. I will always be here for you."


End file.
